The End Of The World
by WanderingWonder
Summary: Sorry, it you haven't seen the second movie then don't read to spoil it. Basically what I think will happen in the third movie. Rated T for now.
1. An Act Of Treason

She stopped just short of him, staring at his chocolate eyes through her own. Brown, sea polished boots carried him down the stairs and to the middle of the deck, glancing around. Her eyes bore into the wood beneath her, not knowing what to do. Tears whelmed in her eyes as he turned to face her. Biting her lip she suppressed a cry that might come from her lips.

"Jack…"

She cast his name from her tongue as she moved to embrace him warmly. He simply stood there, his arms not moving to return the favor.

"You-You've come back."

She said just above an inaudible whisper, her voice rasped with pleasure. He looked at her, sorrow and joy filling his glaze. Her lips greeted his with a kiss, he taken back by the virgin's actions. (1)

She pushed him back; his feet stumbling blindly back into uncharted territory. His back pressed against the wooden mast, his hands finding their way to her waist. She couldn't deny herself this moment. After long times of service, she couldn't deny herself the moment that she loved, or even more the man she loved. Her Carmel hands pressed against his chest clung to him praying the dear time would last longer. Finally, she broke away from his hungry lips knowing that the depths could return anytime now. She caught her breath his gaze upon her as she looked at his tanned, scarred chest.

The water that threatened to spill from her brown orbs now receded as she moved away from him. With great reluctance, he let her go for he knew it for the better to allow her to board the longboat.

And just as she had before, she let him go.

Her heart felt as shattered glass. When she tried to piece it back together, the edges would only cut her deeper. She knew, that he would be the only one to mend the pieces to one.

She entered the longboat and took her seat. She couldn't tell him what Elizabeth was to do, she could only let a few tears fall when she was out of his sight. The most dread sound in the world rang in my ears. Chained to the mast and coaxed by a quick kiss by his traitor. Elizabeth hurried down to the boat after he was securely chained.

"And Jack?"

William Turner asked, sorrow dripped from his tongue. No doubt in my mind that he had seen the small affair.

"He stayed behind. To give us all a better chance."

Elizabeth only gave a same look to him as she lied through her teeth. If someone knew Jack well enough they would have know it impossible by his selfish character to think of others, but Elizabeth would never lie as well.

"It's true. He has a plan for his later escape."

They looked at the woman who was silent for a long while. Elizabeth looked at her and nodded.

"Ana…"

Will began, but his voice dropped. She shook her head as they began to row away from the sight. Jack Sparrow watched them leave for only a small moment as his grunts were cast into the wind.

Ana Maria remained silent for the longest time she ever had. Shadows cast eerie figures across the dark water. I had traveled these roads before with her captain, but never had the feeling dawned on me so much. The shadows formed into people with candles to light their way through the water. My eyes glinted as we came upon the most familiar house to be recognized. I was grateful to be out of the water as I stepped out onto the stairs leading to her house.

"Poor child."

A thick accent broke the still air. She could feel the growing pain in my heart. Every time I tried to convince myself it was for the best, my heart would contradict my mind. She led us in going to get the drink she fixed.

I sat my eyes fixed on the wall. The thump of a knife piercing thick wood was a soft melody in my ears. A series of times William Turner did this with his hand blade. After each throw he would carve the knife out leaving the wound of the strike in the table. Elizabeth was not far from my left, her blank expression showed no remorse. It had to be eating her from the inside, slowly, but with great affect.

"You still going after that Davy Jones'?"

Tai Delma questioned as she offered tea to Elizabeth, forcing her to take it. Stray tears coiled down her cheeks as thoughts of him consumed her mind. Tai Delma moved around the room handing out drink to those who would take it.

"What's the point? The pearl is gone. Along with it's captain."

Will told her, leaving blade in the table this time.

"What would ya do to get him back eh?"

Her thick Jamaican accent clouded the room as well as the smoke from Gibbs pipe. We all remained silent.

"My own heart."

I said softly.

"I'd give my heart to only see him."

I held back the tears that came on. A couple of tears ran down Elizabeth's face as well. She knew the pain of the crew was because of her, but it needed to happen this way.

"Would ya sail the seven seas and all over da world to find him?"

She asked another, her dark lips pursed with wonder.

"Aye."

The first time Elizabeth had spoke in a while. Others such as Gibbs nodded and agreed as well.

"Well if so, then you'd be needing a captain that would know that land…"

She trailed, leaving us in wonder.

Heavy footsteps thundered down the stairs, my heart racing in my chest. For a moment, I hoped to see the face of my beloved. The thought so strong it rose me to my feet. The man bit into a green apple, the juice running down his chin. He gave a chuckle as we all stood still; even the beating of our hearts seemed to cease.

"Tell me, what has become of my ship?"

Dumbfounded we stood together in silence. Questions swarmed through the muteness of the room, though no one spoke. It was seldom that even the parrot didn't say a word.

"What- Why-?"

I couldn't find the words to say when I allowed Will to take over, which was also out of his seat.

"You were dead! Shot through the heart, yet you are here."

Barbossa played with his beard lightly as he fixed to answer his question asked. He pointed at his heart.

"The only problem is that there wasn't one to begin with. To kill an undead man was to really not kill at all."

His laugh rang out once more.

"And you wish to help us now?"

Will challenged him further.

"Me and Davy Jones got something to settle."

Barbossa said no more than that as he bit into his apple once more.

"How are we to trust you?"

It was my turn to speak up this time. He only laughed in return.

"You have no choice. Tell me, where will you begin to find Jack Sparrow?"

The room feel silent again as he asked this. I wanted to find Jack more that anything, but I didn't want to trust him just yet.

"Fine. We agree under circumstances."

Barbossa seemed eager to hear what I would demand.

"William is the first mate and every decision is made in majority. Meaning William's vote counts for two."

He was a little taken back by this.

"One more thing. I serve as navigator. Women get captain's quarters."

All the while eating his apple he starred intently at me.

"Agreed, but… All must abide by me map and knowledge. Do ye accept?"

He held out his hand and I didn't hesitate to listen to the other's point of view. Shaking his hand we sealed the deal, his grey eyes fixed on mine.

"Deal."

We both said in unison. Ragetti's eyes moved around in his head as Pintel grasped his attention. They whispered very softly to each other as the others threw more questions at Barbossa.

Outside on the deck, Cotton sat quietly in the back. He nodded his head softly trying to fight off sleep, but the elderly man finally succumbed to it though the air was thick with tension. I glanced back at him for a quick moment.

"We shall all rest. Then set sail tomorrow."

I told them all going outside to mind the boat for a moment. For the third time I checked that it was secure to the dock of the house. A sob croaked from my throat I feel to my knees. Running my hands through my black hair I sat and cried for that swift moment. A hand on my shoulder shocked me a moment.

"He should have come with us."

I said softly as I controlled my tears more. I wiped my eyes as I began to fumble with the rope more. He stood next to me in an attempt to help me through my time of despair.

"I just don't see why he stayed. It contradicts his character-"

"He didn't have a choice Will!"

My sudden confession cut him off.

"Elizabeth and I knew the Kraken was after him and if we came it would only follow."

I moved up into his embrace to help ease my nerves.

"She chained him to the mast just before we left."

My left hand gripped his shirt as his hand came to rest on the back of my head.

"I couldn't bring myself to do it. Forgive me."

He shushed me in a comforting tone. He tightened his grip around my body. His strong fingers ran through my course hair, a strong reminder a Jack himself.

"He's Captain Jack Sparrow. If anyone, he'll find a way."

A small smile graced my lips at this thought; he was in all sense right.

"Thank you."

I whispered lightly to him. He kissed my forehead in short reply as we released each other. His hand reached up to wipe away my last tear. It had to be the last time I every cried over someone that way.

"Good night."

He whispered to me as moved towards the door.

"Good night."

I said in short response as the sudden ruffle of the window cover distracted me, catching all attention from me. He offered a smile just before I went to catch up on sleep.

Dawn reached its peak before a good night's rest was due. Ana Maria stumbled up from he sleeping position, memories of all of yesterday flooding back. Even in sleep there was no peace fro the treason she had undergone. Everyone continued to sleep soundly as she headed out to the dock, careful not to wake any of them. She had thought long and hard about leaving to find Jack by herself. No doubt she would make good time, but she needed their help.

She hated the way she felt for others, make her so vulnerable. The way anyone could break another's heart with ease. She sighed as she shut the door without making a sound.

"Up so early girl?"

Ana Maria smiled upon hearing the voice and she turned to face the woman. She had hoped that she would see Will.

"And the same to you."

She watched Tai sprinkle something on the boat.

"Eucalyptus and Kginjat."

She answered the question before Ana Maria could ask. Tai Delma threw the dry ashes over the boat and said a quick chant. She repeated this in a series of times, and then ended after the fifth.

"It protect ya from the spirits that lie in da sea."

Ana Maria nodded and thanked her formally just before Tai Delma retreated inside.

'Where to start…? Barbossa better be right.'

She thought, sitting down on the dock, it seemed this might be harder that she thought.

1.)Virgin- Yes, Ana Maria may not be a virgin, but she is in this story that I made.

Next Chapter on what Jack's up to!


	2. Into The Depths

"Pirate."

I spat at her just before she left. No one had ever betrayed Captain Jack Sparrow without paying the dire consequences. My left arm pulled at the restraint that bound me to the mast. There was no use of this. If anyone truly knew Captain Jack Sparrow, they knew he would find a way out of any situation. Once the longboat was out of near sight, I began to make my move.

Unsheathing my sword with my free hand, I stretched out far. The tip of my blade rimmed the metal ring. Further I outstretched in great desperation, catching the ring on the sword. Lifting the dead lantern knocking it against the heavy wood. The glass shattered across the deck as I positioned the falling oil to run over my hand as well as the handcuff.

"Come on."

I mumbled through grunts. I pushed as hard as I could, making my hand comply with my actions. Pain seared over my fingers as they were moved to slip through the handcuff. I clutched my hand into a fist then opened it again repeating the actions to ease the pain. The risky action left my knuckles red as I rejoiced in haste.

I turned slowly to face my fate. The long tentacles remained submerged, but the Kraken decided to show his face. It's mouth opened bearing it spiral of teeth, giving a deafening roar. Mucus flung from the warm cavern, coating my body and clothes. In a matter of seconds, it stopped seeing as I didn't move.

"Not so bad."

I muttered with a scoff, wiping the slim from my face.

"And my hat!"

I exclaimed in sudden joy, picking it up. I slightly flicked the hat, breaking the string that attached it to the deck. I centered it back on my head just like I loved to wear it and readied my sword. In a moment it was upon me, and then silence.

The tearing of flesh brought me back to reality. A drip fell on my forehead; a clotted scarlet substance ran down my nose. Cries of distress came from the creature above me, like a hawk stuck in it own snare. The blood rode the blade down to the handle my fingers growing sticky. It's jagged teeth tried to reach me, but time after time they failed.

A chuckle rolled from my lips. Triumph sounded through my body as I twisted the blade drawing more blood from the creatures' mouth.

"You shall always remember this as the day you almost captured Captain Jack Sparrow."

I faulted at the sea dweller. My joy didn't last long as I stumbled back losing my balance. I rolled to the other end of the ship, the sword still lodged in the roof of the monster's mouth. Its tentacles gripped the ship with great force as water began to fill the ship's deck.

The salty water flushed over him as his eyes grew wide. Once again the mouth was upon him only this time, he had no means of escape. Water surrounded him as well as his Pearl as he was taken under the waves.

Thank you to all who reviewed. I made changes to the first chapter as I was informed on things. Never fear, this one way have been short, but Captain may arise again.


End file.
